thiruvinalfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiruvinal Family Wiki
''' Thiruvinal Family ' New wiki Thiruvinal Family is a collaborative website about the history of the Thiruvinal family that anyone can edit and elaborate on each unit of the family to complete the family history. The authors of this family history are Dr.K.C.Jacob and Fr.Babu Varughese (Shebaly) They are the fifth generation grand children of Thiruvinal Koshy or Kunju and Mariamma. It became very essential to put together this document as time goes the future generations gets detached from our ancestral root and heritage. We give all the credit to Meena Nainan who lives in Los Angels, California for her persistence in persuading her uncles to complete this work. We all know that there are no written documents exist anywhere. Besides what we knew, this document was recreated by calling people from our previous generations who lives in Thumpamon and its sorrounding. When you read through, you may notice, there are names missing which we could not fill in due to lack of information. We apologies for this imperfection. Christians in Thumpamon This village is located approximately 75 miles south of Ernakulam and 60 miles north of Trivandrum on either side of the Achenkovil river. The name Thumpamon was derived from Thumba plants. Thumba (Leuca indica) is a very small herb that grows in the area; the plant has very small milky white flowers, 6 to 8 mm in diameter. Thumba flowers signify purity and simplicity; “Mon” means either soil or a small piece of land. It seems that when the name Thumba was written in English it was misspelled as thumpa; mon was added to thumpa to signify “land of the thumba flower”, arriving at the name “Thumpamon”. Though there is no written history, it is believed that a few Christian families were settled in Thumpamon from Nilakkel, which is located about 40 miles east, either at the end of the fourth century or the beginning of fifth centaury. Nilakkel was one of the seven communities in which St. Thomas the Apostle established churches. This was a prosperous and growing Christian community. Agriculture and trade in agricultural products were the main occupation of the Christian communities settled in different parts of Kerala. Kadampanadu was another Christian center in the early part of the first millennium. It is believed that over a period of time, Christians migrated from Kadambanadu and other neighboring towns to Thumpamon. Though Nilakkel was a very prosperous community, it was also very unstable due to intense hostility from the non- Christian neighboring communities. During the seventh century, the ruler of the Nilakkel, due the fear of his own safety, left Nilekkel and settled in Pandalam, an area that was also under his jurisdiction. As the ruler migrated, the Christian communities eventually left Nilakkel and settled in various other neighboring places including KUravilanghadu. A splinter group from Kuravilanghadu migrated to Kadampanadu (near present Adoor). Later at the request of Raja of Pandalam, few falimilies families from Kadampanadu came to settle down at Thumpamon. As the Christian community grew larger and larger in Thumpamon and church at Kadampanadu was far from Thumpamon for essential religious activities, they also needed a worship place to share communion. The fist church was built in AD 717 and the second church was built in AD 950 (on the north side of Pandalam-Kaipattor road). However, the present cathedral Church , St.Mary’s Orthodox, was built in AD 1175. '''Mannil Family' The ancestral house is Mannil which is a quarter of a mile east from the center of Thumpamon where St. Mary’s Church, the high school and middle school, and shops and the market place are located. It is a well-known fact that the Mannil family included an acetic (?) priest Mannil Kuriakose Kathanaar (Fr. Kuriakose) who lived about 368 years ago in AD 1643. Following the Udayamperur Synod ( 1599 June 20) the Malankara Church virtually came under the administrative control of the Roman catholic heirarchy for the next 55 years (1599- 1953) - until the Church walked out of the Roman fold by Coonen Cross oath at Mattamchery. It was in this period, the Roman Catholic church enforced celibacy to the all the priests and therefore many priests of the Malankara Church were forced to leave their family to serve the Church. Mannil Kuriakose kathanar was believed to be also a victim of this Roman Catholics new law and he lived thereafter at Kuravilangad Church, leaving his family at Thumpamon and entombed there in 1643. His death anniversary is remembered every year on Nov.1( Vruchika Masam- KV); other priests from the Thiruvinal family are also honored on this day. The Mannil family reunion is also held on this date every year. Family members who branched out from Mannil come to attend the family reunion and pay respect to their departed priests on Nov. 1. Holy communion and Dhupam vaippu at the cemetery followed by sharing meals are normal activities of the event 'Kottackal Family' Kottakal Family: Kottakal family is a branch from Mannil, although the specific date of moving from Mannil to Kottakal is unknown. In the Kottakal family, there were four brothers: one brother stayed in Kottakal, the second brother moved to Thiruvinal, the third brother moved to Thiruvinal Kizhekkethil and the fourth brother moved to Kalarinikkunnathil house that is questionable. It is not known if they had any sisters. 'Thiruvinal Family' The Thiruvinal house is not far from the center of Thumpamon village. The house is located in the middle of four acres of land on the bank of the Achenkovil River. The base of the house is about six feet higher than the rest of the land to protect it from flood water from the river during the monsoon season. The house has adjoining land with a variety of fruit bearing trees. The present house is the tharavadu (ancestral house) for many individual families over a period of five generations. Now the individual families are scattered all over the world but they all do have a sense of pride and respect towards their ancestors and the Thiruvinal family. Not much is known about Koshy (Kiryan), the patriarch of the Thiruvinal Family, who settled in Thiruvinal from Kottakal. He is also known as Kiryian and Thiruvinal ‘Kunju’. Generally, according to the tradition of the land, the youngest of the four brothers from the Kottakal family would stay in the ancestral house in Kottakal. Therefore Koshy (Kiryan) may have been one of the three older brothers. His wife’s name might be Mariamma because her oldest granddaughter’s name was Mariamma. She was from a family south of Thumpamon, Vadekkekara Thanungattil family, that is on the other side of the river. If land was considered as a sign of wealth, Koshy (Kiryan) and Mariamma were wealthy. Agriculture might have been considered the primary source of livelihood. The family was considered very influential and well respected among other neighboring Christian families. These couples were blessed with four sons. The eldest was Thiruvinal Yakkob (Jacob). Other brothers were Thiruvinal Koshy, Thiruvinal Cherian, and Thiruvinal Chacko. Yakkob, the eldest son, became a priest. During this time period, the Malankara Church was very selective in choosing candidates for priesthood. Family status, wealth, and the practice of Christian values were very important for selecting priests. The Church followed two methods for training priests during this period. One method was to give in-house training by a senior priest called Malpan (teacher); the other method was to join the theological school in Kotttayam. Young Yakkob was trained to be a priest. Before Yakkob (Koshy Jacob) became a priest, he married Alyamma from Chalayil house from Thevelakkara Vaidyan’n family. His brother, Koshy, married from Thatta and settled in Plavilayil. Cherian married and moved to Parayentayeithu house, which is on the way to Thatta. Father Yacob’s youngest brother Chacko married Mariamma from Kaleekkal Thundil and settled in Plankalayil which is about a mile and a half from the center of Thumpamon on the way to Adoor. Out of the good will of his brothers or tradition, Fr.Yakkob inherited the ancestral house. There was lots love and affection among the brothers. Invariably, all the younger brothers and their family gather in Thiruvnal for a lunch with their older brother after Sunday church service. . 'Thiruvinal Yakkob Kathanar and Alyamma - Family ' Fr. Koshy Jacob , also known as Yakkob Kathanar or Thiruvinal valyachen, was said to be a very generous person. His date of birth is not recorded anywhere.In the year 1890 As a Deacon Jacob had the chance to accompany the Saint Gregorios of parumala as his secretary to Colambu to participate in the consecarrtion service of an American Priest named Rene Villatti as Themotheos Metropolitan. Deacon Jacob might be 25 years old at this time and it is recorded in the diary of Vakathanam Karuchira deacon who later became the 2nd Catholicose of the Church. It is not known how many years he lived. In order to meet the spiritual needs of the growing Christian families, there were three more priests in the church. Therefore, Fr. Yakkob conducted only one service per month. The offertory of the week was mainly the income for the priests from the church. In order to have a comfortable life, his brothers must have decided to give the ancestral house to the eldest brother rather than to the youngest. It was a well known fact that Fr. Yakkob routinely distributed a good portion of the income from the church to the needy and the poor. He was well versed with the Syriac language (Suriani) which was the language used during the Holy Qurbana (Holy Mass). He was short, physically very robust and with a very fair complexion. During his time (one hundred and fifty years ago), a priest had diverse functions in the Christian society. Besides the pastoral counseling, families always reached to the parish priests for advice, and consolation during tragedies. They also acted as arbitrators for family problems and conflicts. Fr. Jacob discharged his pastoral duties with great compassion and concern. Though it is not widely known in the main stream, during this time, Number of Christian priests all through Travencore state practiced Mantras for practical purpose such as agricultural disasters, veterinary problems etc. Fr Jacob was also known to have a limited exercise of this kind. The legendary Kadamattathu Kathnar was among them. St. Gregorios of Parumela was the bishop of Thumpamon diocese at that time. He traveled to all the churches within his authority and completely banned this practice as it was not Christian and had its origins from Hindu tradition. It was known that these mantras were written on palm tree leaves and stored in the attic. Eventually they were burned in the fire as per the bishop's request. Father Jacob and Alyamma were blessed with three sons and four daughters. The oldest among sons was (1)' T. J .Koshy' and then (2) T. J. Nainan and the youngest was (3) T. J.Ghevarughese who became a priest, also known as Thiruvinal Kochechen. The eldest among daughters were Mariamma who was married to Mathew Cheryan of Kappiaru Kizakkethil, Naryapuram. The second daughter was Aleyamma married to ----------of Panatayithu, Thumpamon Vadekkekara, third daughter was Chachyamma married Tharayil house in Enathu. The fourth daughter was married to Chittakadu, Mylapra. Father Jacob died on March 29, 1926 (Kolla varsham08-11-1101) which means 84 years before. His Wife Alyamma ammachy died on1-5-1112 (K V) which is 73 years ago. They both were buried in a family cemetory west of Thumpamon St.Mary’s church. Their name and year of death are recorded on the tomb stone ( Kallara) 'Thiruvinal Palolil Jacob Koshy - Family ' 'Thiruvinal Kappakkamannil Jacob Ninan - Family ' 'Thiruvinal Jacob Geevarughese Kathanar - Family ' Thiruvinal Jacob Geevarughese Kathanar while he was a deacon married to Sosamma from Cheppadu Evarathukizhakkethil family. he was also called as Thiruvinal Kochachen. He was one of the priests of Thumpamon St.Mary's Orthodox Church.He had his theological studies from Kottayam Seminary. Thiruvinal Jacob Geevarghese Kathanar expired on 22nd February 1959 and his wife Smt, Sosamma expired on 17th December 1986, Thiruvinal Jacob Geevarghese Kathanar and Sosamma couple had 2 sons and 3 daughters 2.6.1. Thiruvinal Geevarghese Varghese (T.G.Varghese ) was the eldest son,.Expired on 28th January 1998, 2.6.2. Thiruvinal Geevarghese Alexander (T.G.Alexander) was the second son,Expired on 27th September 1986, 2.6.3. Annamma was the eldest daughter 2.6.4. Mariamma was second daughter 2.6.5. Achamma was the third daughter '2.6.1. Thiruvinal Geevarghese Varghese (T.G.Varghese ) Kochuvareechen' T.G.Varghese had his college education from Aluva U.C. College and started his carrer as a planter at Evarathukizhakkethil Tea Estate. Later he had worked in Decan Herald as a sub editor under the great journalist of that time, Mr. Pothen Joseph. After few years he moved to East Africa to work as a Tea maker. He was retired from Tanzanian Tea authority after 23 years there. T.G.Varghese, the eldest son of Thiruvinal Geevarghese Varghese Kathanar is married to Sosamma daughter of T.G. Geevarghese Thandupurackal, Thumpamon and Annamma (Koickal Kandathil, Vallamkulam) . After his retirement he moved to Thatta Anandappally and settled there. In January 28, 1988 he passed away and entobed at Thatta St. George Simhasana Church, Keerukuzhi. These couple have four sons: a. Jacob T. Varghese b.George Varghese c. Babu Varghese Kathanar d. Abraham Varghese Category:Browse Category:1.1: Christians in Thumpamon Category:1.2: Thumpamon valiya Pally Category:1.3: First Church - AD 717 Category:1.4: 1175 AD construction of St. Mary’s Valiyapally